


The Mind of Lydia Liza Gutman

by skatetownusa



Category: The Steve Harvey Show (TV 1996)
Genre: Closeted Character, Compulsory Heterosexuality, Drabble, Gen, in the closet, latent lesbianism, repressed lesbian, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatetownusa/pseuds/skatetownusa
Summary: Lydia LIZA Gutman has more to her than on the surface. As the smartest yet most uncool student at Booker T. Washington High, she hasn't come to terms with her lesbianism.





	The Mind of Lydia Liza Gutman

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago and since this show literally has no fanfiction, I may as well post it.

Lydia had difficulties confronting this part of herself. She did have a good amount of self-esteem (not really), but her superiority complex was an act. There was a compulsive need to try and please her adoptive parents. She was the middle child after all. Overcompensating was to be expected.

It certainly didn't help that she wasn't considered cool at all, especially with her public declarations of her love for Barbra Streisand. In truth, she was actually more into Lesley Gore, but would her classmates even know who she is?

On the topic of Arthur Rabinowitz, her supposed lover, he was convenient. He was of the same faith which was always a safe bet. A clean reputation helped. Lydia was so used to having him be the one. It was a safety net. He wasn't even that good looking, but it was doable as he didn't look too masculine.

She only thirsted over Romeo as that was what every girl did. 

She might've been a bit repressed, but it was just how life was. All she wanted was to fit in. Lydia could never figure out if she wanted to be or be with Jennifer the cheerleader, so she wound up using her as an emotional punching bag. Why did she have to have everything? She was jealous.

Flirting never came easy to her. She wasn’t hip or anything to figure out how to. Whenever Lydia did try to flirt, it failed.

As long as she was in this same environment, she may never come to terms with how she really feels.


End file.
